ωσηdєяℓαηd
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Who's the next Alice? {This will leave you either scarred for life, or if you're a sadist, laughing your guts out. This will never make you like Alice in Wonderland again. Dedicated to...Powers, Lilian-san, Bronze-san, Lil' K, Kitty Dreamer, Chocolates, Hello, Ninja (the one who is deputy of SecretClan), Ivy, and another Ivy (who is medicine cat of SecretClan)}{Strongly T}


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or Alice of Human Sacrifice. **

**I was inspired even more when Powers said something about there being too much Amian. So I thought, "Write it faster and upload! Just upload it as a one-shot!" So here, Powers. I never mentioned it to you, but I'm pretty sure (40% sure) you'll like this.**

**Dedicated to...(long list)**

** Powers, Lilian-san, Bronze-san, Lil' K, Kitty Dreamer, Chocolates, Hello, Ninja (the one who is deputy of SecretClan), Ivy (who reads 39 Clues) , and another Ivy (who is medicine cat of SecretClan)**

**If you're not on there, don't cry. I'm not that awesome. -_-**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was," spoke the woman.

"No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think," spoke a boy.

"'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?" asked a girl.

"The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. I'll make humans get lost in me, and let me create the world," spoke two children together.

They glowed darkly, their eyes turning into red hate. They all wore sadistic smiles, and blood dripped from their fangs.

**~ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE~**

**~Hope~**

She polishes her sword, the tip very sharp. The ground are paved with darkness, as it seems to spread through Wonderland like a wildfire. Hope Cahill is ready to kill anyone who reaches her cell, whoever is close to it, she uses the tip of her sword to slice right through their throats and skulls.

You dare to hear her story of murder?

Hope was just a simple fugitive, wanted for the bloody crimes she had committed. She held her swords by her sides, chopping through flowers to get to her mouse. She loved playing cat and mouse, her being the cat with her long swords that dripped people's blood. From many murders she has done, she holds a demonic look to her. Her reddish brown hair is a flame dancing around her shoulders, wrapping around her swords.

Her eyes were told to be dripping scarlet blood, and the scars all over her arms and face showed the countless attempts of people to escape her wraith. Nobody would have known who she was if it weren't for the trail of blood that followed her- and Isabel Kabra, that goody goody high school kid who locked her up in her cell. Hope hated being stuck there, and she got her revenge when later in life, Isabel's two children strayed too close.

But you'll here their story later. For now, the murder of the man Hope killed the night before she was locked in her cell is the story, and it's a story she loathes still.

Hope was just a young girl back then, about fifteen. She was practice fighting with her father, slashing and spinning she went. Her knife struck his throat, and he had fallen to the ground, eyes wide.

"Hope..." he croaked, "...help..." He thought they were practice fighting, but Hope planned this all out. She'd call for mother, but mother would be hanging clothes while listening to her country music. It was the perfect time to attack on her father. Her forty-ninth kill, she thought proudly. Soon she'd defeat that Vesper dude's score of murders. Only two more murders to go.

It would be her mother, and then her aunt...oh no! Her aunt was just pulling in! Aunt Luna, Isabel's mother. Hope hissed in embarrassment, knowing she was done for. Aunt Luna just smiled at her, and walked over. Aunt Luna had a knife..."I will not let you beat my high score..." Aunt Luna breathed in Hope's ear. Hope shrieked loud enough for mother to hear.

"Luna!" roared Mother, swatting her with a dish towel and banging her with dishes. "You're killing my husband!" Hope grinned evilly. Her plan was twisting a bit, but it'd still work. Aunt Luna would go to prison and suffer. The Vesper would be captured, and Hope could kill more peasants like herself, a peasant.

"Hope," murmured Mother, "kill this witch." Hope smiled, and slit Aunt Luna's throat. Isabel jumped out of the car.

"Noooo! Hope killed him! Not mum!" screamed Isabel Kabra, amber eyes wide with terror of her mum's death. But they forgot the main problem of this. Father. Father was bleeding, and totally dead. Hope could tell, because she's killed tons of peasants, or even rich idiots. Isabel's eyes darted to her, turning a sickly shade of angry, dark amber.

Isabel smirked, waving her red manicured fingers around, and Hope could swear she saw dark stars dancing on her fingertips. Isabel placed a hand on Hope's heart. She was confused. What was Isabel doing? She knew it must be bad, but she couldn't move. Literally, she couldn't move. Sparks flew into Hope's wrists, and pale black faces flied around her body.

Soon, she was engulfed by sins. _Her _sins. Hope screamed, terrified for once in her life. The sins nailed into her, and chains weighed her down. She was dragged away from her home, her mother, her life of goals, to the dark prison of Wonderland.

_Wonderland? _thought Hope, _That is so cliched._

Hope sung horrible, horror music as the sins placed her in Wonderland prison. Their dark eyes cast down, fearful of their survival.

It sounds just like her. Now, she sits, polishing her sword with a hungry serial killer look in her murderous blood eyes. Jade is gone, blood replaced. She waits for you.

**~Dan~**

He waits next to Hope, singing tunes of horror, his voice pure magic. Sweet as a rose, he is; but a better devil than the devil.

You dare to hear his story of a deadly rose?

Dan walked around the tiny town, humming a song that drew in many people. "His voice is like honey," commented a woman, "never heard anything like it." He gave her a faint, charming smile, and continued humming around the road. His skinny fingers snapped along to the tune, and mesmerized people hummed with him, snapping and dancing. One person even fell in the lake while dancing on a wire above.

Dan was just that cool. The lies of his music, the horrors of it cast them under wickedly epic spells. He could create images of the bloody wars, the sick Wonderland prison where servants coughed up blood, as it trailed behind them. Everyone knew the tale of Hope Cahill, murderer captured by her own sins. He loved singing that tale to frighten the people.

He's as deadly as a rose, and as sickly beautiful as one. He knew nobody could dare to silence him, or they'd feel the pressure of music that is the the tale of Hope Cahill murdering her father. That would scare them, and then they'd faint. He knew from the past news. If a old dude on TV could make people faint while speaking in a slow, electric voice, then he could make people faint by singing. Or maybe it was because the old dude was overweight like that fairytale Santa Claus. He didn't know or care.

His sleek dark blonde hair, with a tinge of icy blue. His eyes were jade, shining with pure innocence. Yeah right. He continued walking towards where his show would be.

"Mr. Cahill?" the guard asked nervously, probably about the Cahill part. Dan smiled cruelly at him.

"Yes, idiot," he sneered, "am I freaking Hope Cahill or Amy Cahill to you?"

"N-n-no, sir. I'm s-sorry," stammered the guard, "I'll be more on guard next time."

Dan smiled pleasantly, holding a hand out. "You better be, servant, because that's your position."

The guard shook his hand, but fell limp with a crazed look in his eyes. Dan walked into the dressing room, staring into the four mirrors hanging on the walls. "Tonight is _my _night," said Dan, looking into one of the mirrors, which looked new and polished. Then the guard he knocked out with his Taser walked in.

"What is it?" exclaimed Dan, "I knocked you out!" The guard smiled, and pulled out a gun. "What are you doing?" screamed Dan, backing towards the forth mirror. The guard still had a crazy look in his eyes.

The guard pulled the trigger, and aimed right in his heart. Dan screamed again, falling to the floor with blood oozing from his heart. The guard laughed, shooting his left eye. Dan screamed again.

"Your screams are musical too," sung the guard in a crazy voice. Dan went limp, thinking about the stupid number four and how Chinese thought of it as unlucky.

"It's unlucky," murmured Dan. The guard shrieked, and shot himself. Both men, man and boy lied on the ground, their lies sinking out of them with blood.

Now he waits for you to come, so he can taunt you with music, while Hope slits your throat, singing along.

**~Amy~**

She paces the floors of the prison, a haunted expression on her worn, beautiful face. She gives invitations to Wonderland, hoping people will suffer.

Amy blew kisses to the crowd of boys, who were showing their muscles or fainting at the sight of the beautiful girl. She had a slender figure, the works. She had the hips, the legs, and her whole body was perfect. It was the sight of her dazzling jade eyes that made boys fall, and her smooth, tan skin. She wore light makeup that showed her beauty.

A green dress hugged her body tightly. Amy smiled at the boys, her jade eyes piercing them. Their eyes swirled, developing a black tint. No one noticed the boys-now her servants- leave with her. It wasn't like anyone would notice. Amy was answered by a castle on a cliff, requesting her to join as princess. She agreed quickly, packing and leaving with a trail of boys behind.

Amy, known as Princess Amy, was soon having servants kissing at her feet, even the prince himself. The Queen "mysteriously" disappeared, and she soon became Queen Amy. Queen Amy paced around her room, clenching her fists. She was freaking out, she must be. She was losing her young beauty, and the king was no longer interested. He wanted her to have a child, a princess, to marry. He would be marrying his own daughter, but Amy wanted King Jake to be happy.

So she was expecting a child, a princess. She knew her husband would be overjoyed to marry his daughter when she grows old enough. Then she heard a knock. Queen Amy was terrified. She screamed, lashing out at the person who entered. It was King Jake. "Goodness, dear. You look-" King Jake paused, "-horrible." He shuddered. "Our daughter will be much prettier than you."

She sighed, "Yes, King Jake. Whatever you say." Queen Amy hated being bossed around. She would son get her revenge, but for now... she looked into the mirror. She grimaced, seeing her dark, once jade eyes gleam with tears and hate. Actually, she still looked pretty still. She had one wrinkle, that's all. It was the stress of ruling the world, she reasoned. But she knew that wasn't her fear.

"I instructed the servant, Hamilton, to get rid of you after my wife is born," said King Jake, eyes glinting with power. She screamed again.

"I'm g-going to _die?" _she shrieked, "you're _killing _your wife?"

King Jake regarded her coolly. "Yes, and you're not my wife. Our daughter is." With that, he slammed her door, clicking the lock. Queen Amy looked around for windows. There was none. He must have set her up from the beginning. No wonder the King and Queen were confused when she arrived. She screamed like a banshee, her flaming hair flowing around her. Suddenly, a knife appeared. She backed away from the dangerous object.

She knew her fear. Death.

Queen Amy raced to her bed, and dived under the covers. The darkness was killing her. "Argh!" exclaimed Queen Amy, throwing the covers off herself.

Months later, Queen Amy was becoming insane. King Jake visited her again. "The baby will not be healthy and beautiful if you become too insane and ugly," he scolded, like he was her father. She wanted to go home. She was only sixteen. She never wanted a child or a husband at all. This was making her hate boys.

"Yes, King Jake, our daughter will be more beautiful than Miss Universe," she said sweetly, yanking him towards her by his tie. She grabbed the knife and plunged into his throat. Blood smeared all of her hands. She smiled at him, who was groaning.

"You can't do this, Hope, you can't kill my father," murmured King Jake. She looked at herself. She looked just like the girl who sliced her way out of trouble.

"No, dear. I'm Amy Cahill, and I'm killing _you," _she sneered, her beauty coming back to her as she plunged the knife deeper into his throat. She grabbed handfuls of blood and stuffed it in her mouth. She was found on the ground, licking blood from her fingers.

She sits next to her mother, Hope, and her brother, Dan. She waits for a boy to kill, to drink more blood from them with her fangs.

**~Ian and Natalie~**

These two children are zombies, dolls next to the three family members. They're not dead, but they are forever stuck in Wonderland, killing with the family of killers who are misunderstood.

"Ian!" exclaimed Natalie, slipping her tea on his clothes. He glared at her, while she smirked. "Oops. Anyways, we got an invitation to visit Queen Amy in her dungeon! She needs to speak to us!"

"Natalie, it isn't safe. Queen Amy's family-" said Ian.

"Isn't there," replied Natalie, cutting him off. "Come on! Mum loves adventure! She caught Hope! The Hope!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "It was Hope's sins, just so you know. Mum likes to bluff."

"Whatever, you git!" exclaimed Natalie. And so she ran. Ian sighed, hating the job of babysitting his stubborn sister. He ran after her, flying past woods and trees, scraping his knees on the branches.

"Wait!" yelled Ian.

He heard a terrified scream of Natalie. The branches crackled behind him. He turned around, seeing a tall, slender woman holding a knife with Natalie's blood on it. Ian screamed and screamed as the woman sliced her knife all over him.

The two duo of children were never seen again. They wait, sitting next to the family.

**~Epilogue~**

****Hope smiled. She extremely hurt Isabel's two children. She'd make their lives miserable. Hope looked at her son, Dan. "Who's the next Alice?" he sung in a haunting voice. Hope smiled darkly, a shadow hitting across her face.

"I hope it's soon." she murmured.


End file.
